Campanula Rapunculus
by PhoenixInfernoX
Summary: On the day of her birth, Mal is kidnapped and raised in a tower, far away from society. When the young King Ben stumbles upon her tower, she's pulled into a world she believes hates her and her magic. Will she be able to see beyond her magic? Or will she prove that she truly is the Heiress of Evil?
1. Introduction

I've had this rolling around in my head for a while. Let me know if I should continue with this.

* * *

A thunderstorm brewed overhead. Dark clouds rolled in the sky as thunder shuddered ominously in the distance. Lightning flashed causing the guard nearby to blink and clear his eyes. Shaking his head, he glanced around the area. He stood outside the "castle" doors, watching the shadows and alleys in front of him as the screams inside echoed off them. He winced as a particularly loud scream joined with a clap of thunder. A flashed of light made his head spin suddenly just as another bought of lightning and thunder rolled over head. Was it something in his head or was that the glint of metal?

Inside the castle, Maleficent screamed again. Lying in head bed covered in sweat, the Mistress of Evil labored in pain. In a few moments, her daughter will be born, and she would finally be able to hold her in her arms. Her future, her hope, her key to freedom. Another moan burst through her lips as the midwife watched on from the foot of the bed.

The midwife – a mother herself and future grandmother – watched the dragon with wary eyes. She knew that soon, the child of Maleficent would be here. The mistress hadn't trusted any other midwife to be here, and she knew what that loyalty meant. With a heavy gulp, the elder moved to the foot of the bed and focused on the task at hand.

"Mistress, you must breathe. You cannot pass out now or the baby will be hurt," she said steadily and yet, gently to the evil one in front of her.

A fierce, green eyed glare was her answer. "Shut up, you old crone! I know what is at stake here! My daughter's-" She broke of with a painful hiss as another contraction hit her hard. Every instinct in her body forced her to begin pushing, moving the child out of her. Thunder boomed around the building, covering her screams of pain and the shouts of the midwife.

The whole Isle waited with baited breath, waiting for the child of the mistress of evil. Near the border at the sea, a wicked sea witch held her own daughter close, praying that this new evil would leave them be. In a much more kept castle, another queen was rubbing her swollen abdomen, praying for her own child to be born safely. Two best friends stood side by side as their young sons slept in a shared crib, watching the storm grow more violent over the Isle. And yet, another woman was throwing things at the man in the same room as her, cursing every fiber in his being for what he had done to her. And in another, a man was beaming down at his growing son as his wife mumbled angry words at them both.

With another large boom of thunder, the Mistress of Evil gave a long, hard push and finally, finally her daughter was born. She left out a sob of relief and exhaustion. The midwife didn't even need to confirm it was a daughter; she had known all along. With arms extended, she hissed violently, "Give me the child. Let me hold her."

The midwife had the nerve – and balls – to give the mistress a strong look. "Wait, my lady. I must clean her first. She must breath properly." She moved off to the side and began to help the newborn.

"Hurry, hurry!" Maleficent cried as the storm around them began to grow loader and louder. Something was wrong. Fear began to fuel the air as the midwife worked quickly to secure the safety and life of the daughter in her hand. Finally, at the loudest clap of thunder, the babe was safe and wrapped tight and warm in the blanket. The softest of smiles graced the midwife's face as she moved toward Maleficent with the newborn in her arms. Maleficent's hands stretched out to snatch her child away.

Before she could, the doors to the room ricocheted opened and were drowned out by the storm around them. Several armored knights stomped into the room, royal insignias glinted in the flames from the touches around. Swords drawn, they pointed them at the figure lying in the bed. A threat of death if she moved. One, moved their sword to the midwife holding the newborn in her arms protectively.

"Give me the babe," the guard ordered.

Fear was bright in the eyes of the elder. Even though she feared Maleficent, she mostly feared for the child. She had assisted many births throughout the Isle and had always put the safety of the baby first, even if it had meant the anger of the parents. Now, she was protecting the newborn in her arms from certain death. She cradled the child closer in her arms. "No! I assure the safety of every babe I help bring into this world. You will not harm her!"

"Give me the child!" The guard threated again, stepping closer. The glint on his sword becoming dangerously close.

"Never!"

"Kill her," an older voice said softly, almost sickly sweet.

There was a sharp gasp and a scream of anger from Maleficent as the midwife collapsed to the floor. The babe in her now motionless arms was caught by the guard as he pulled his sword from the dead woman. The child, which had been mostly quiet up to this point, let out a piercing wail that was swallowed by the sound of thunder. The guard straighten up and handed the babe over to the woman who had entered the room, her face hidden behind a hood and cloak. She softly took the daughter of the Mistress of Evil into her arms and cooed softly. "What a vibrant child!" She said condescendingly as she took in the continuing screams of the baby.

Maleficent snarled from the bed. Even with a dozen swords pointed at her, she was not afraid. However, childbirth had left her more than weak. And with no magic to keep her strong, she had no hope of rescuing her daughter. "Release her!"

"No." The woman whispered softly, her hand moving to caress the downy soft, purple locks of the baby in her arms.

"Give me my baby!"

"Never." The woman hissed, lifting her head to glare at the woman in front of her. "You will never know of your daughter, just like I will truly never know my own." Her brown eyes watched the distraught figure in the bed with a soft smirk. "Your daughter will be mine."

The scream that Maleficent let out was drowned out by the storm as were the stomping of the royal guard as they fled the building. As they exited the building, another midwife just as elder if not more so was waiting nearby. In her arms, she held the fake body of the newborn the Maleficent bore. Walking to the entrance, she waited until the guards had passed her by. She eyed the woman holding the real daughter with a cold, calculating eye. "You might be able to fool the residents of the Isle, but Maleficent will never give up on her child."

"As far as anyone is concerned, Maleficent's child died in birth." The woman spoke as she successfully finally soothed the baby in her arms. "You will be all the proof they need." With that, the woman handed over a bag of coins. She quickly moved away as the rain finally began to break from the sky.

The new midwife moved to the opening of the doors as the rain began to really come down. She stood there and waited as the rain and thunder and lightning and the screams of Maleficent swirled around her. She waited until the inhabitants of the Isle finally moved from their hidden spots. They had no knowledge of the guards or strange woman or the child of Maleficent's that lived.

"Dead. The child is dead." She told the onlooks as they anxiously awaited the news of the babe in her arms. "Maleficent bore a stillborn. There is no Heiress of Evil. Maleficent is blind to it and believes her child is alive. Do not listen for the child is here in my arms. Go. Spread the news. The Heiress of Evil is dead."

A coldness seeped in through her old bones as Maleficent's screams of rage, pain, and devastation continued even as the people began to leave to spread the news. Maleficent's child was dead and in her broken heartedness, she believed it was a lie.

Meanwhile, safe back in Auradon, the old queen smiled down at the sleeping baby in the crib. She had no doubt that this child would grow up with magic of a dangerous kind. After all, as much as she hated her mother, she was deeply powerful. Softly stroking the baby fuzz on the baby girl's head, the queen spoke to the nanny in the room. "Nothing is to happen to this child. If anything happens to her, you will answer to me." She said with a not-so veiled threat. Moving away, she gave only last command to the nanny. "Care for her needs but do not care for her. She was borne of evil and that is all she will ever be." With that, the queen closed the door of the room and moved down the tower stairs. She was late to meet with her real daughter, an event she certainly wouldn't miss. After all, she was going to have a grandchild soon, and that was far more important than the Heiress of Evil.


	2. Chapter 1

After some time, I've decided to continue this story. I cannot promise regular uploads, but I will promise the time in between will be much shorter. Enjoy this next chapter

* * *

Ben sighed heavily as he gazed down at the paperwork in front of him. He had been hoping that the document would be easier than his homework, but it wasn't so. The document – a new amendment to the Royal Constitution – was lined with red tape, hidden clauses, and convoluted loopholes that some of the royals would easily be able to get out of. However, average citizens would have a much harder time. Leaning back in his chair, Ben rubbed his tired eyes.

"Having fun?" A soft voice echoed through the room.

Removing his hand, Ben focused on his friend with a soft smile. "Hello, Evie. How are you fairing today?"

"Ah, same old, same old! Doug is currently taking care of the business's finances. Meanwhile, I'm here to ask a few of your council members whose bright idea it was to start sending garbage back to the Isle." Evie's voice was light and playful, but he could hear the edge of anger in his voice.

Ben felt a sense of pride at her defense of her home. Two years ago, Ben had made his first decree as the heir apparent. He had stated that three kids from the Isla of the Lost would join him and his friends at Auradon Prep, the highest-ranking school in Auradon. The children of the Isle were not at fault for what their parents had done and should not be punished for their wrong doings. It had taken some time to convince his parents and the council, but in the end, the daughter of the Evil queen, son of Jafar, and son of Cruella DeVil had been welcomed to the school. With much fan-fare and speeches, the nervous trio had started with awkward introductions and angry glares. It hadn't taken long though for Jay and Carlos's teamwork to get them a top spot on the Tourney team with Chad and himself. They had easily won over the school with their passion and fierceness on the field.

Evie had taken some time to get adjusted. While the other two were her friends, she had a bumpy start with Chad and Doug. Chad – never being the bright bulb in the box – had originally used Evie's mother's manipulation on her to get Evie to do things for him, like homework. It was only after Doug had encouraged Evie to stand up to him and forget her mother's words about marrying a prince that she really began to blossom. Her brains and talent began to show to others, allowing her to create her own clothing business with the help of Doug (and a bit of himself). But it wasn't in just that, that Evie had proven herself to him. Evie had talked to Ben about the situation at the Isle. The lack of food, fighting, protection, and the cruelty of some of the parents. Their many talks had driven him to push the agenda to gather more kids to bring over from a list Evie had provided. With that information, Ben had been able to bring over two more groups: Uma, daughter of Ursula; Harry, son of Hook; Gil, son of Gaston (his parents had been upset over that one); Dizzy, granddaughter of form Lady Tremaine*; Squeaky and Squirmy, twin sons of Smee; and Celia, daughter of Shadow Man Dr. Facilier. The last four had been much more receptive of Auradon and their lifestyle rather than the older group of three. Either way, it had been successful so far, and Ben was getting ready to call upon a new group of children to join them.

Evie had been so helpful to Ben's quest to help the children that – against the council and many royals – Ben had given Evie a Cotillion and announced her as a Lady of the Court which allowed Ben to appoint her as the Ambassador of the Isle of the Lost and his personal advisor. It had shocked everyone – except his parents – to hear his decree. However, Ben knew he had made the right decision, and he felt that his understand of political affairs had improved with Evie helping him.

Ben laughed at Evie's smile. "I wish I could see that! See the council cower under you is always hilarious. They never quite know what to expect from you."

"As they never will. As a Lady of the Court, I must be proper. But as the voice for over a hundred children of the Isle, I will be as fierce as a dragon." Evie said with a small hair flip. She walked over to the desk and peered down at the document. "Another amendment to the Royal Constitution?"

"Yes. This one is to vote in new Lords or Ladies of the Court with only those currently in the court allowed to vote. It supposed to be to prevent anyone from bewitching the Royal family into getting into the court." Ben said and looked back at the jumble of words on the paper.

"But you think it's to keep people like me out." Evie started matter-of-factly.

Ben smiled at her. "Always the brightest, you are. Yes, this will more than definitely keep 'undesirables' out of the court. I feel like others could buy out members of the court in order to get into the court and manipulate votes through the council."

"The original idea sounds fair, to protect the court from you and your parents from being spelled into adding someone to the court that doesn't belong. But your right. It's easy to be abused for one's own gain." Evie read over a portion of the document and wrinkled her nose at one of the paragraphs.

Ben groaned and rubbed his eyes again. "I've got to formally explain why this is being rejected after this. Which means more homework."

Evie laughed out loud at her friend's pain, ignoring his glare before falling silent and giving a sigh of her own. "I got another letter from my mother today."

Ben's head jerked to the blue haired girl with a concerned look. The Evil Queen first sent a letter to her daughter after her designs were announced at his parent's anniversary event. She had been so proud of her and blown away at her talent. The Queen had encouraged her daughter to continue with her work yet still mentioned her finding a prince to marry. Even though their relationship was much better, Evie was always nervous to get a letter from her.

"It was about Maleficent. Apparently, her daughter's 18th birthday is approaching. She said now it the time to go looking for her kidnapper and is still insisting that she is alive here in Auradon." Evie was quiet as she spoke, nervous at Ben's reaction.

Ben frowned heavily. Almost all of the villain kids that had come over had been given some agenda from their parents. Harry's was to steal his father's ship back from Peter Pan. Celia's was to find her father's Voodoo book and release the Shadow Spirits on Auradon. Uma had her own to steal Fairy Godmother's wand a free the children of the Isle. Evie's was different. The Evil Queen and she had been called by Maleficent to find her daughter and return her the Isle of the Lost. However, all records had shown that Maleficent's daughter had died during childbirth. There had been no visitors to the Isle that day.

Ben stood, pushing his chair away from the desk and walking. "There is no daughter, Evie. She's buried among those on the Isle."

"I know, I know." Evie said with slight desperation in her voice. "I just feel bad for her, looking all this time for her dead daughter."

Ben shook his head. "She needs help. I've tired to send therapists to see her to work out her pain. But she has chased them all away. She's crazed with her want for her daughter. There is nothing we can do for her."

Evie just nodded, knowing that he was right. She had been just a baby when Maleficent's child had died. It had given her mother such relief that she had actually smiled, one of the few times people had told her that they had seen her happy. It mad Evie sad and fearful at the same time. If Maleficent's daughter had lived, she would have ruled the whole Isle with her mother. The pair of them would have been a force to be reconned with.

There was a noise from outside the office before the great wooden door swung open to reveal Audrey, Ben's long time girlfriend smiling sweetly at him. "Hi, Benny Boo!" She chirped, ignoring Evie to bound over to him and give him a kiss on his cheek.

Ben stifled another sigh, slightly annoyed with Audrey. No matter how hard he tried, Audrey never seemed to fully accept the villain kids. Even though they had proved themselves over and over again, Audrey always seemed suspicions of their motives. "Hello, Audrey. What do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"I just wanted to come and see you! You never said good-bye to me after class and I missed you!" The brunette whined softly as Evie rolled her eyes behind her back. It took a lot to stop Ben's smile.

"Audrey, I had to get back to the office to look over the document that the council submitted, remember?" Ben said gently laying a hand on Audrey's shoulder. "I told you at lunch I had to head straight here after classes."

"But I rushed after my last class to meet you at the doors and you were already gone!"

Evie winced at the high-pitch tone Audrey was beginning to use. Better to get out of their soon before her whining got worse. "If you will excuse me, Your Majesty. I will go to the council chambers and talk to them about my issue."

Before Ben could say anything, Audrey looked over her shoulder to the blue-nette. "You are excused. Have a good day."

"I was talking to Ben." Evie stated bluntly, narrowing her eyes just slightly at Audrey's arrogance.

Ben quickly stepped in between the girls before things could get more heated. "It's fine, Evie. Thank you for stopping by."

Evie hesitated for a moment before nodding. She gave a small wave as she turned around and exited the office. Ben sighed as she left and sat down at his desk with Audrey perched on the arm of the chair. He sighed again, trying to ignore the coming headache as he began to write the formal rejection letter for the document as Audrey went full chatter mode on him. He couldn't wait for dinner.


End file.
